Camp Midcent
by LacoMC
Summary: Sadie is living a "normal" or at least as normal as it gets life, until she gets kidnapped by a group of people who take her to a camp, what she will find there, is unknown and she has no choice to let them take her to the "camp" they say they're going to...
**Ey! This is my OC story, you might think this isn't PJO but wait and see, oh just wait, here a lot of mythology is, not just greek & roman, egyptian is here & also nordic. ;D**

 **Chapter 1 POV: Sadie**

In my family we don't have a religion, but music is one of the things that keeps us together,

my little brother Eric and I argue alot, we live in Australia but we're from America. It's nice in Australia but I'm lusting for adventures so every day I run 7 miles, the boys from my class says that I'm a boy-girl. They tell me that means I am stronger than most of the boys in my class, I'm also really popular in class, I'm Sadie and my father's name is Julian, my mother is called Rose. We live out in the open so me and Eric have 0.9 miles to school. The others live in the city, except for Susan, who's my best friend, she lives with her big brother, Albert her mom Sally and her dad Frederick. We live 2 miles from each other but we don't complain, Susan has a bicycle and so does Albert but I don't mind walking, jugging or even running to school. However it seems Eric does.

Everybody in class is Christian but a few believe in nordic myths, Susan's family are one of those who believe in nordic mythology. I don't know why but everybody keeps asking me out from class, it's really annoying, though some of them are my best friends I still don't see why we should be a couple when I don't have feelings for them, btw I'm 16 years old, so is Susan and Albert is 17, Eric is 13.

But well, it's here my story begins:

The day started fine, me and Eric jugged to school and he teased me with Albert having a crush on me, that turned out to be truth... Yeah. After we had a double lesson of Biology he just came over and asked if he could borrow me for a short amount of time. I was really tired so I just agreed, he took me upstairs for Astrology and we walked in there, an empty class. Then he just asked me out.

"U-uhm Sadie, I wondered, could we go on a date sometime?" There I couldn't hold it back, and I started shouting swears to him, I really liked Albert but not in that way. That would also just be weird since me and Susan are best friends. He took that as a no and got out of there as quickly as possible after I punched him twice in the face. Now I get what they mean by Boy-girl, I am definitely an agressive girl yes, indeed. Eric got sick and went home early, his face was between ash grey and booger green. I offered him to follow him home, mostly for my cause though, yeah, I'm a selfish person, you have a problem with that? The day just got worther after that, I got into a fight that I barely won and shit got real. On the way home a truck drived past me, the person on the driver's seat had a mask on, so did the one on the passengers seat. Somebody came out the back of the truck and threw me in there. I was stuck with what looked like a bunch of muslims around my age. Only two people had white skin except me, this seems really fun... One of the oldest ones who looked to be 17-ish came over to me and pulled me inside the truck. He looked kinda handsome, why did I say that... He had short cutten darkish-brown hair, tanned skin and a scar over his bottom lip. His eyes were blue and I instantly crushed on him, yep, weirdo me. I don't believe in love on first sight, but I can't say I wasn't attracted to him though. He had a plain dark blue t-shirt on and some tight black pants. He also had a pair of light converse on, they were dark red. I was in my own world until he put his hand up in front of my face and waved. Then he gave me his hand and said; "Luke, you?" I was stupid enough to shake his hand and I didn't know what to say, this way my reaction: "U-uhm S-Sadie".

… Yeah … anyway, he pointed a chair out to me next to his own and introduced me to the place: "We're going to a camp-ish place, we noticed some things about you, you would never be lazy, you're brave, a lot of boys want you as a girlfriend" Wink "and you seem to be well, not normal. I know that doesn't sound very friendly but it's truth, there is a chance you have powers over an element or two." he paused. "Have you ever tried to stop a disaster or something like that, or have you ever controlled fire or been able to breathe underwater or even levitate for a short while?" I answered, wanting to lie but, this seemed important. "No, I haven't ever tried anything like that, I'm just living a "normal" life with a nice family and some friends." He nodded and noted something on a piece of paper. "We're here." Here finally said after about three hours of silence. Yep, three hours with somebody you don't know, anything what so ever, about. It was really fun...

I went out and saw the nicest place ever, it was kinda a beach resort. I spoke up first. "Where are we?" He replied almost instantly after three times:"wow!" "We're at Camp Midcent, Miami." My reaction was way too noticible, "How can we be in Miami after just three hours, and also Australia is an island, how is this even possible!?" He just laughed. Then a guy who looked to be in the sixtys came over to us and shaked my hand. "What's your name, child?" I looked at him daringly, nobody called me a child without payment in form of a punch in the face, or two. "Sadie, I'm 16."

He nodded slowly, confirming that there was a girl called Sadie who had one of those "elemental powers", there also was a tint of fear in his old eyes. He whispered something to Luke, I only got three words. Brave, Earth & Crush. I hoped the last one was about crushing an item, not on a person.

 **Thank you guys for reading the first chapter of Camp Midcent, this was inspired by Divergent, PJO, Kane Chronichles and even a few other novel series, see you in the next chapter, there will be atleast one chapter per week, a chapter will be released every friday and that's really it, see you guys! ;D**


End file.
